My Godess! - Locoa & Shouta
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: A Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid fanfiction about Quetzalcoatl Locoa and Magatsuchi Shouta when they finally decide they want to be real brother and sister but just as things seem happy (the cliche kicks in) something stands in their way of being together.


**Shouta's POV**

"Another successful day at school! Now to practice summoning a dem-" I would start to say, but the moment I opened the door to my house my words trailed off as Locoa stood waiting to greet me.

"Young master! Welcome home! How was school today?" She'd ask, closing the door behind me.

"It was... fine, I guess. And... what's with the 'young master'?" I asked her, as I retreated to the comfort of my room, but of course she followed me.

"You don't like it? I thought it works pretty well..." She sighed.

"I never said that... Just, cut it out please. That's one thing you can do to stay here. Since you have nothing else..." I'd demand in an irritated tone. Today was a good day but for some reason as I got home and Locoa was there... I'm suddenly irritated.

At that comment Locoa looked down in disappointment.

"But... I've offered many things to you but you wouldn't accept any of them..." She announced. I suddenly felt guilty... why am I... feeling guilty?

"Locoa... You know some of those things were out of question..." I sighed.

"I understand... like my body correct? I'm sorry... maybe I'll try be a maid like Tohru!" She suggested, looking up enthusiasticly.

"Well... We don't really need a maid. But..." I replied, at this point I wasn't really sure how to finish the sentence.

"But what?" Locoa asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"How do I say this... um... Locoa..." I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "I just... Like having you around!" I blurted out.

Locoa looked surprised, her surprised face turned into a warm smile and she opened up her strange eyes. "Do you still believe I'm a demon after all this time?" She asked.

It was... a simple question. I knew the answer, but my mouth wouldn't open to let me say it. Maybe that's because... I don't want to admit that... I was wrong about Locoa. Maybe... She really is a dragon.

I looked up at Locoa with a determined expression. "No." That felt weird to say. "No... No I don't."

Locoa closed her eyes back up and smiled gratefully.

"You just like me being here?" She asked.

"Yeah... You're really kind and nuturing. Kinda like... A godess I guess." I replied. She let out a small giggle in delight. "It's like... What we're telling all my school mates. That we're brother and sister."

With that, Locoa nodded in satisfaction.

"It is!" She replied.

So... I have no siblings really. But Locoa is the perfect figure for a sibling, and I mean mentally not physically! Really..., the reason I want her to stay here is because... I want her to be my sister.

Without rearealising it, I let out a gulp in panick, hesitating to ask my next question.

This made Locoa look worried and she came over and held my hand. It was strange though, I didn't shiver or shake her away when she did it.

"Are you ok Shouta-Kun?" She asked. Then, I took a deep breath and placed my over hand over hers.

"L-locoa..." I was a bit reluctant but finally I gathered up the courage. "WILL YOU BE MY SISTER?!" I shouted bravely.

It shocked her at first, then she smiled and nodded. When she nodded... it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My face grew relaxed and I smiled back at Locoa.

Looking down at my watch, I could see it was getting quite late and soon I'd have no time to practice summoning. Releasing my hand from Locoa's I went out of my room and to the basement, but of course Locoa followed me. "Can I help?" She asked. I replied with a single nod.

After a while of practice, that seemed to go more successful with Locoa, it was way later than I had anticipated and had to get ready for bed.

As I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, Locoa stayed behind in my bedroom, probably looking out the window at the stars like she always does whilst waiting for me. Although... today was different.

From the bathroom, I could hear... Chatter? Coming from my bedroom. I put my toothbrush down and whiped my mouth, I then slowly tip toed over to my room and peeked through the keyhole of the door and observed the scene that was unfolding.

There was... two men. Dressed in white with horns and... dragon tails!? Well to be honest it isn't any thing new, but why did she invite friends round at this time of night?

"Quetzalcoatl, you understand when you're needed to help develop civilization back in the other world you must come." One of them announced. Wait... what?

"Even though you're an Ex Goddess, you still have duties remember? Just not bigger duties than _real_ deities." The other one explained with a sense of menace in his voice. Ex... Godess?!

"I-I understand Sir... but I just can't leave this world." She replied, disappointed.

"Oh? And why's that? What business do you have with this inferior world?" One asked.

"Don't... call it inferior. There are... really good people in this world and... the reason I want to stay are because of these good people. Good people that prove to be anything but inferior!" She growled, bravely.

I was shocked but... I didn't feel like getting involved.

"Don't say something so preposterous Quetzalcoatl. Either way, you have to come back. You don't belong here and you must not interfere." Another commanded.

"But you're interfering aren't you? Taking me back against my own will is unacceptable this world." She explained, looking more determined every sentence.

"Quetzalcoatl... It isn't just the 'good people' here is it? There's someone here who you have a deep regard for that is making you unable to leave." Another scolded. Locoa panicked at this question, she was shaking all over but didn't want to get me into this. I could tell this much.

"Because... If there was someone... That was, interfering with our _dearest_ Ex Godess Quetzalcoatl and manipulating her feelings towards humans... We'd have to eliminate them." One explained with a smug smirk. I shivered at that statement. I'm only an elementry school student! They can't kill me, I have my whole life ahead of me!

Locoa tried to maintain her calm, things would only get worst if she got upset or mad. She'd be practically giving me away if she did that.

"Why so silent? You were so confident earlier." One sneered. She tensed up at this.

"Quetzalcoatl come home already. You'll just endanger your beloved **Magatsuchi Shouta's** life by staying here." One laughed. Huh?! How do they know my name?! Locoa's eye's opened fully, her heart was beating ten times faster with fear. Yet, she kept silent.

Please, be strong Locoa! Don't lose to these... jerks! I can't lose my sister!

"But don't worry... We'll make sure that everyone gives you a _warm welcome_ and that little boy you love so dearly... Dies a quick and painless death." One explained, very smug. I shivered at the thought.

Now..., it seemed Locoa had enough and she gritted her teeth. She then stopped shaking suddenly and took a deep breath.

"SHOUTA-KUN IS WORTH MORE THAN ANY FACTION OF OUR WORLD! And the people here... Aren't so bad! IT'S YOU PEOPLE THAT I DESPISE!" She screamed. I've never seen Locoa shout so much before, it's unusual seeing this side of her.

The two looked frightened at her boost in confidence.

"I'm... Not coming with you... No matter what. Even if you force me or fight me... I will fight back even stronger!" She shouted.

This made threatening, angry expressions appear onto the men's faces.

"This... THIS IS MY HOME!" She screamed.

With that, the men stood back, but they seemed happy...

"We thought this would happen... That's why we had orders especially to _kill_ you if you wouldn't come under any circumstances. Anyways..., it's not like you matter. You're just some dumb Ex Godess that was dumb enough to drink cursed liquor! Now you've been dumb enough to fall for the human's manipulation." The more manacing one stated in a proud tone.

That's when I lost it. I slammed the doors open and stormed in with a fiery rage and passion.

"Shut up! Shut up already!" I screamed.

Shocked, the two looked down on me like I was nothing and lifted their noses up at me.

"What?! Do you think you're so high and mighty just because you're tall?! Well I'm way higher than you in IQ! You're the dumb one! I bet you don't even know how a computer works and seeing how easy that is, you obviously don't know HOW EMOTIONS WORKS!" I screamed, with every word they seemed to get more angry until they got to the point where the looked infuriated.

Locoa rushed to my side shaking her head, she was gesturing it was a bad idea but I already knew and I didn't care. They're not taking my sister away from me.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing this one." One growled, looking me in the eye.

Suddenly he pulled out a golden sword, that was lighting up majestically, out of thin air and pointed at me. The other stood back as he swung at me, I covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting to witness my fate.

Alas, that fate was not met. I slowly opened my eyes and in front of me stood Locoa who had projected some kind of force field to deflect the sword, that knocked his sword out of his mighty hand and to the floor.

"Shall we... take this fight else where?" Locoa asked, slowly dropping the force field.

"Very well." One replied, projecting some kind of magic circle that showed a field on the other side.

Waiting patiently, the two men gestured for Locoa to enter, I grabbed her arm and shaked my head. Without knowing it tears became to shape in the corners of my eyes. Looking upset, Locoa gently removed my hand from her arm and walked into the circle. The two men followed her and slowly closed the circle.

Although within the moments that the circle was closing I could hear one of the men saying: "We'll be back for you." In a threatening tone. However, judging by the look on Locoa's face, she was not going to let that happen.

Then the circle disappeared completely and I was left with deadly silence and a whole lot of questions.

I need to help Locoa... who can help me? Finally, I had come to a conclusion that Tohru could help. So, I sprinted all the way to Kobayashi's house with only the streetlights to guide me.

Eventually I arrived. Knocking on the door like crazy, my heartbeat raced like crazy. From the other side of the door I could hear Kobayashi saying: "Jeez who's hammering down on the door at this time of night. They're going to wake Kanna up..."

Then the door opened and Kobayashi and Tohru stood starring in shock.

"Shouta? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"L-locoa, Locoa's in trouble..." I explained with hesitation in my voice.

"Come in Shouta, explain this to us." Kobayashi suggested, looking concerned. So, I followed them inside and we all sat down on their sofa as I explained everything that happened.

"A magic circle, eh?" Tohru sighed, tapping her chin as she attempted to look sophisticated in front of Kobayashi.

"Hey Tohru, you can make them right? Why don't you make one and find Locoa?" Kobayashi asked.

"Well... It's kind of complicated. We would have to know the exact location of where Locoa is." Tohru explained.

"It was a huge field... Like the one just outside Japan." I told them.

"Oh that field! Me and Kanna play fight there a lot! Maybe they're there!" Tohru stated, opening up a magic circle in front of us.

"Tohru I doubt she's th-" Kobayashi started as she witnessed the field through the circle that Locoa was atcually in. "Wow." Kobayashi sighed. It's that easy huh?

Doubts aside, I grabbed the two's hands and stood up ready to enter. Although behind us I could hear the sound of a door opening accompanied by tiny footsteps.

I turned around to see what it was, Kanna had come out her room rubbing her eyes.

"Huh... What's this Kobayashi-san?" Kanna asked, she came over and took one look at the magic circle and looked like she knew perfectly well what was happening. "Ooh." She sighed.

"We're going to rescue Locoa! Care to join us Kanna-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah!" Kanna replied enthusiasticly.

We then ran full speed into the magic circle and soon appeared in the beautiful field where three dragons were fighting.

Tohru and Kanna shared excited looks and began too glow. Kobayashi pushed me back and good job she did because if she didn't I would of been squashed by the two mighty dragons that just tranformed into their true forms. Kobayashi ran over and climbed onto the giant green scaled drahon, Tohru. Kanna put out her wing for me to use as a ladder to get onto her back, gratefully I did so and grabbed onto her white scales.

"Hold on tight." Kanna insructed. I did but not too tight as I was afraid to pull off her scales.

Rapidly, Kanna and Torhu charged over to the fighting three. The two men were huge white dragons with giant horns, Locoa was a black dragon that had an almost snake like figure. They were clashing heads together and fighting with fire. Literally.

To break them up Kanna shocked one with lightning and Tohru breathed fire at the other. Attention turned to us.

"Leave her alone and go home." I demanded.

"Keh, and what can you do to stop us human?" One laughed.

"You can't interfere in this world. So you can't kill me and you can't fight Locoa. So leave." I commanded. The two tranformed back to human form and looked me in the eye. Soon enough, everyone else went back to human form.

"You bring up a fair point human but I can't leave unsatisfied." One stated.

"And why's that? Life's hard, deal with it!" I shouted. The two looked down in disappointment.

"Look, I've seen this story before. So how about have a little faith in Locoa and hope she comes back when she wants to." Kobayashi sighed.

"Yes! Kobayashi-san is right! This isn't a way to be solving things... Even if it is a bit fun." Tohru explained.

"That's right Tohru. Wait what was that last bit?!" Kobayashi asked.

"Very well. We have no time for this nonsense anyways." One stated, creating a magic circle that lead to... the other world? I think.

"But you two. Tell them that you killed me. So they'll be satisfied with you and I won't have to come back." Locoa suggested. With that, the two men nodded and left, the magic circle disappeared behind them.

After that, everyone just stood there, I was to relieved to do anything. Not just that, after this I was extremely exhausted. I wanted to fall asleep on the spot. Before that happened though...

I ran over to Locoa and hugged her tighty.

"Don't ever leave me again **sister!"**

 **\- THE END! -**

Finally the end... I can breathe now. Anyways hope you enjoyed! (if you atcually read or you just skipped to the ending because you got bored) I really enjoyed writing this and I would appreciate some feedback! Good feedback, bad feedback I honestly don't care. :3 I just want to make people happy with my fanfictions even if they're terrible. :P


End file.
